


ART: Oiled Like A Wrestler

by anokaba



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: M/M, Oiled Up, Wrestler Damen, damianos of akielos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:10:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anokaba/pseuds/anokaba
Summary: Damen rubbing oil on himself before wrestling.





	ART: Oiled Like A Wrestler

  



End file.
